1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant carrier apparatuses, and more particularly to a collapsible infant carrier apparatus that has an adjustable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with wheels, a seat assembly, a folding mechanism and a handle. After a child is placed in the seat, the parent can use the handle to push the stroller in movement. In traditional strollers, the seat assembly is usually oriented toward the front of the stroller in its direction of displacement. Because the child does not face the parent when seated in the stroller, no interaction is permitted between the child and the parent. To remedy this deficiency, some current approaches propose a stroller structure in which the orientation of the handle or backrest can be adjusted back and forth, whereby the child can also be seated facing the parent. However, the presence of the adjustable handle may interfere with the collapse process of the stroller frame, and requires to make sure that the handle is set in a proper position before the stroller is collapsed. In case it is not at the proper position, the handle may collide against the ground or other moving parts as the stroller frame is folding, which results in the failure to completely collapse the stroller. Because the folding operation becomes more complex, erroneous operation from the user may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant carrier apparatus that can prevent erroneous folding operation and address at least the foregoing issues.